


Rei Ikari

by Freaky4eve



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, I switched their names, Maternal Misato, Maternal Ritsuko, Multi, Other, Paternal Kaji, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, female shinji ikari, male ayanami rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky4eve/pseuds/Freaky4eve
Summary: "Rei, if its a girl and Shinji, if its a boy."Yui's baby ended up being a girl. Gendo was ecstatic for a while.I don't see much of cis female Shiji fanfics, so this is much more a self indulgent fic for me to write and be angsty if I need to vent  or something.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji & Kaji Ryouji, Ikari Shinji & Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Sometimes I Do (Not) Wish I Was More Like Her. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold letters = Written text.  
> Italics = Radio/phone conversations.  
> Bold + Italics = Flashbacks.  
> Underlined + italics = Thoughts

Such a blue sky should bring a peaceful day for the humans living in the city below. It does not, sadly. An enormous strange creature surfaced from the distant sea while a group of military tanks point at it.

_''Today at 12:30, a state of special emergency has been declared all over Kanto and Chubu districts around Tokai district'' said a voice in the radio ''Please take refuge in the designated shelters. Repeat. Today ......''_

* * *

Passing a train station at incredible speed there's a man driving an inconspicuous dark grey car, glancing at the NERV labeled file of a brown haired teenager who looks melancholic at the camera, hoping that he gets to pick her up before the creature reaches shore.

'' Why, of all times, have I forgotten her at such a time?! What am I going to do?''

* * *

**_''There are my girls!'' The memory of her father lifting her in the air while her mother looked to them with the softest of smiles._ **

She used to be a Daddy's girl, once upon a decade or so. No way she was one anymore, after her dad's abandonment of her with strangers, who later tried their best to raise her; it could never happen again. 

_''All normal lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency...''_  


''Come on'' A delicate voice whispers ''Where are you?'' Hanging up the phone in the booth, Ikari Rei was looking at her wrist, her brown hair moving with the gentle breeze ''I just shouldn't have come.''

**_My father's back was getting further and further away from me, leaving me in the care of strangers ''Dad please, don't leave me''_ **  


Taking out the picture of the guy who was supposed to pick her up, Rei contemplated the obviously posed picture, even tho it was supposed to look natural; the young man had a greyish hue to his brown hair and a flirtatious smirk, cerulean blue eyes look confidently to the camera and a stubble on his chin is barely flattering. In other words, you can tell he thinks highly of himself. The back of the picture acts as a postcard read:

 **' Dear Rei-chan. Because I'll come to meet you, wait for me, please. Do not go with any other men that will try to pick you up, only me. -Kaji Ryoji'** Followed by a winking emoji.

''I may not be able to meet him in this situation. I can't help it, I guess I'll go to the shelter then'' A sudden strong wind blows, making Rei close her azure eyes and to use both of her hands to push her skirt down. After the gush of wind, Rei opens her eyes, a monstrosity imitating a skeleton with a bird mask in its upper chest and a giant core underneath the ribs. For a moment, Rei could've sworn the monster turned and looked at her for the briefest of moments. It was advancing towards its destination.

'' Ahhhhhh! '' 

* * *

There was a controlled chaos in the control room, everybody was preparing fighting stations to combat the creature.

''It must've been 15 years since the last one'' Said an older gentleman, focusing half of his attention on the man seated besides him and the other half on the giant screens.

''Yes, certainly'' Gendo answered seriously, his hands were poised together underneath his nose, blocking his lips from onlookers.

''Angels'' Continued Fujutsuki.

* * *

The military aircrafts were shooting everything they got, so much so that Rei could feel waves of warmth periodically, there was a moment of retrieve when a grey car skidded to a stop so hard Rei could hear the tires squeak with the effort.

The passenger's door opened revealing the same guy in the picture.

''Sorry to have kept you waiting, get in Rei''

Rei, not knowing what else to do, got into the car with the man her father sent to pick her up. She couldn't help but look behind her to the monster, and in a bizarre way, it looked desperate and nostalgic. Mister Kaji seems to be dividing his attention between the situation behind them and the road, up until there was a cease of fire from the military and they where moving inland instead. He clearly saw something Rei didn't.

''Hey! It can't be'' He said with urgency ''Are they going to use a N2-mine?! Lie down!''

Mister Kaji all but slammed onto her to make the impact of an explosion not hit her as bad as it could've been. Rei had a but fleeting feeling of safety, it brought her back to when she was secure in the arms of her family. The tears that escaped her eyes were not only for how scared she was at the moment. How mortal she, and everyone really, was.

* * *

''How is the target?'' a female voice voice asked over the telecommunications.

''It can't be captured due to radio wave obstruction.''

''It was such a massive explosion. It has been brought to an end.''

''Sensors are operating again.''

''An energy reaction in the center of the explosion!''

''What?!''

''Visual Image is regained.''

''It was our trump card'' Said the military Sub Commander, defeat and awe laced his voice ''Unbelievable''

Everyone focused on the screens could see the Angel healing itself, getting ready for round two. Nobody could hear it's screams of pain regardless of how close they where.

* * *

An anguished and distant noise woke her up. Rei had to take a moment to focus on the fact that she is indeed alive, the car was sided but it seems that wearing the seat belt paid off.

''Rei-chan are you all right?'' Mister Kaji disentangled his arms from her shoulders and , he sounded pained but pushed the airbag aside to take stock of her nonexistent injuries.

''Yes, thank you Mister Kaji''

''I hate to ask this of you, but we'll have to turn the car upright'' He opened the car's sunroof and got out of the car. 

It was easy for Rei to follow him out and help him with it, carrying your own cello for recitals helps building up arm strength, small mercies. They where pretty far from where the bomb detonated but the wave caught them regardless, there wasn't any more sounds of the battle whatsoever, Rei would have believed that the last minutes where just a daydream, now the only sounds were the distant cicadas.

''Let's keep moving, Rei-chan'' Rei could only nod, thinking back to the cry she thought she heard ''By the way'' he started ''Please call me Ryoji, you make me feel old calling me that.'' He gave her a side smirk, very similar to the one on the picture.

Rei felt getting her cheeks warm, not feeling fully comfortable with that level of familiarity with anybody, let alone a man she just met. 

The poor car was honestly giving its best, driving them while Mister Kaji was talking over his cellphone.

''Sure. Don't worry, she is under my protection at top priority. Prepare a car train for us a linear one, please'' A full beats of silence follow while he listens in ''Yes. I'll bear the full responsibility for her because it was my idea to meet her in the first place, bye.''

' _And I just repaired this car, what a pain_ ' Ryoji thought ' _33 loan repayments to go ... and the repair costs... maybe I can pull some strings to help me out, I really liked this suit too..._ '

''Ka- Ryoji-san...'' Rei attempted to get his attention, fighting the instinct to shy her voice.

_'I was in such high spirits. I was going to be just a little late, nothing extreme, just to make an impression'_

Rei cleared her throat noisily ''I say, Ryoji-san...''

Ryoji woke up from his own musings ''Eh, you called, Rei-chan?''

''I was wondering if it's Ok that you did such a thing...?'' She pointedly looked at the car batteries Ryoiji hijacked from other nearby cars. 

''Ah, It's Ok, not really a problem. It was an emergency and we can't do anything if the car doesn't run'' He grimaced at how his comment made him look '' Also I am an international officer even if I don't seem like it.''  


''It sound like abuse of power.'' Rei's sarcastic tone pierced Ryoji's heart comically.

''Anyways, you look so calm regarding the situation, very unlike your pretty face.'' He tried changing the topic, he supposed using his knowledge on women would transfer onto dealing with teenagers too, right? This is why he left Misato to deal with Asuka in Germany.

''You think so, huh?'' Rei, feeling bashful and unaccustomed to being complimented, looks to the horizon in her window. 

''Hmm, are you angry? Sorry, I'm sorry. It's natural to compliment you because you're a girl.''

 _'Ah, so he didn't really mean it'_ Rei felt slightly disappointed but not surprised, the little hollow in her heart aching just a little ''You are childish for your age, aren't you Ryoji-san?''

Kaji Ryoji, discreetly shocked at being called that, just kept driving. This time, everything was silent.

* * *

The Angel was recuperating from the blow in the middle of the plain at a fast pace.

''It is regenerating itself as we expected'' Said Fujutsuki.

''Otherwise, it would be useless as an independent weapon.'' Completed Gendo, wondering where his new pilot was arriving ''In addition, it has acquired intelligence.''

''The next invasion is only a matter of time then.''


	2. Sometimes I Do (Not) Wish I Was More Like Her. Part 2.

''The special agency NERV?'' Rei interrupted Kaji's explanation of their destination ''It's the one which my father belongs to right?''

''Yeah, well. Do you know what he does?'' He asked.

''I heard from my teacher that it's an important job for protecting the human race'' Rei looked towards the window and muttered ''much more important than his promise''

Not knowing Kaji heard her, she fidgeted with the file in her hands.

* * *

Gendo was standing before 3 commanders of the UN force in NERV Headquarters.

''You are the commander of this operation from now. We'll watch how you will deal with it'' Said the commander in chief.

''Yes, sir'' Gendo answered.

''Thinking of our available weapons, I'll have to admit that we have no effective measures against the target but, are you confident of defeating it?'' Asked the sub commander.

''NERV exists for that purpose'' was Gendo's answer.

The U.N. holograms disappear from view, leaving Gendo and Fuyutsuki in the dark.

Fuyutsuki was pensive ''The U. N. troops can't help it.... What are you going to do?''

''Activate Evangelion Unit One'' he lifted his shades, looking a little too sure of himself.

Fuyutsuki was surprised ''Unit One? But we have no pilot.''

''That is not a problem, another spare will be brought.'' A memory of blue eyes and tiny arms around his neck surfaced, but he did not spared it a thought.

* * *

In a transportation band, Rei and Kaji were sitting inside the later's car, silence and artificial light was surrounding them and the only sound was the machinery in the background.

''Are we going to where my father is?'' asked Rei, slowly fidgeting with her fingers.

''Well yes, we are'' Kaji was lounging in his seat, taking note on how Rei was stiffening at her own mention of her sire, until another thought came by ''Hey Rei-chan by the way, were you given an ID by your father?''

''Oh, yes, here it is'' She hands him an envelope containing a card with her school photo and a short note saying **'Come. -Ikari Gendo'**

''Thanks! Then, read this'' He in exchange, gave her a folder labeled 'Welcome to NERV'.

''It's about my father's work...'' She read the little to none available information in the folder ''Is there anything for me to do? I can't say I'm surprised. He can't write to me unless he wants me to do anything.'' There was no disdain in her voice, just silent resignation.

''I know. You can say he's a difficult person to deal with I would know'' He flashed her a charming smirk, her only answer was the tiniest of smiles.

They were still on the transporting band, however now instead of the tunel around them there was an underground city and the bluest horizon Rei has ever seen.

Without noticing, the small smile of Rei grew up so much to the view ''That's amazing! It's a real Geofront!''

Kaji had a bit of a warm feeling in his chest ''That's right. This is our secret base, NERV Headquarters. It's also the foundation for rebuilding the world and the fort for the human race.''

* * *

Arriving at the end of the band line left Kaji and Rei in the entrance and were directed towards an elevator, there was a beautiful blonde woman in a swimsuit with a lab coat on top, Rei had to look down to hide her small blush. Passing the swimsuit lady, underneath the chlorine and her perfume, Rei had a whiff that was strangely familiar; leaving Rei pondering in the nostalgia.

**_The smell of safety that wasn't there anymore._ **

Kaji put on a flirty smirk and directed it to the lady ''Hey Ritsuko'' they both stepped into the elevator. Rei simply tried to make herself smaller by fusing herself to the back of the lyft.

**_It was a present._ **

Not having any of it, the lady, apparently called Ritsuko-san, snaps ''What did you do, Special Inspector Ryoji? We are short of hands and time.''

 ** _Her mother chose it_** ** _;_** she remembers that, and she better stops her pondering now before memories made her tear up in front of two strangers.

With a grimace and noticing that he cannot scape a scolding, Kaji answered ''Sorry...''

Looking a little pointily at Rei, Ritsuko continues in a low voice ''So she is his daughter then.''

''Yes, 'the third child' according to Malduck's report.''

Now, turning towards the kid with them with a polite smile, she spoke ''Nice to meet you, my name is Akagi Ritsuko, I am the head scientist here at NERV, I look forward to working with you.''

Getting out of her head, Rei bowed in greeting towards Akagi-san ''Ah... me too, it's a pleasure.''

With a chuckle, Kaji added to break the tension ''She is very much like her father in that they lack social skills.''

 _'That it seems.'_ thought Ritsuko.

* * *

Gendo began descending by the lift ''Well, I trust you with thing here.'' 

Fuyutsuki now by himself in the commander's area _'They'll meet after three years' interval'_ he thought.

''Sub-Commander, the target has begun to move again.''

''Well Red alert! All hands to battle stations!''

* * *

Rei, Misato and Ritsuko coming up on the lift, a purple light illuminates the background leaving everything in soft shadows while an official announcement was broadcasting throughout NERV.

_''Voice: Repeat, Red alert! All hands to battle stations! Prepare for the interception of the enemies on the ground.''_

''That's serious.'' Ritsuko's tone wasn't really that preoccupied.

''By the way,'' Kaji started ''how is Unit One?''

''It has been equipped with B type. It is being frozen at the moment.'' 

''Does it really work? I heard that it has never worked yet.''

At this point Rei was trying to read her manual, or at the very least the parts that weren't blacked out, the adults' conversation was a bit distracting and the purple light was making it difficult too.

''The possibility of it working is 0.000000001%. O9-system seems a good name for it.'' Ritsuko seemed a little proud of her comment.

''You mean it won't work, don't you?''

''Oh, how rude you are! It isn't zero.'' She said, offended, to him.

''It's only a number'' Kaji bickered back ''anyway, to say 'It doesn't work at all' will be no excuse.''

Rei was able to tune them out after that, now its a matter of getting rid of that awful purple, Rei's least favorite color for some reason.

There was a sudden blackout in the elevator.

 _'This is not what I meant with getting rid of the light'_ Rei thought.

The light came back and it was the sterile white like normal, but what was now purple is the giant face of a massive robot.

Rei was equal parts amazed and uneased, she started leafing through the manual in her hands looking for reference of a mecha in it.

Ritsuko chuckled at Rei's enthusiasm '' You can't find this in the manual.''

''Eh?'' 

Ritsuko continued ''This is the Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine EVANGELION which the humanity finally developed.''

''Is it also Father's work?'' Rei asked apprehensively.

''It is.'' a terribly familiar voice responded to Rei.

Gendo appears at the top of the room, coming dramatically down from an side lift. Reis innards where protesting the sudden stress of seeing him after so long, her throat closed painfully, and the burning behind her eyes was hard to contain, yet Rei shed no tears, they did not worked last time she cried in front of him.

''It's been a long time Rei'' Gendo was looking at his daughter with the same poker face he worked with, impersonal and frigid.

''Father.''


End file.
